


It Came From The Attic

by SummerInAmsterdam



Series: EtNuary [19]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Attics, Gen, Kinda, MRS my dudes!, Mystery, Renaissance Faires, Scooby Doo Style Mysteries & Hijinks, Spooky, They're good detectives, it's like the night between days of the faire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/pseuds/SummerInAmsterdam
Summary: "The gang had agreed to search the castle from top to bottom for the ghost of Lady Augustine. Wouldn’t you believe that included the attic?"EtNuary Day 19: Safiya Nygaard
Series: EtNuary [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589350
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	It Came From The Attic

The gang had agreed to search the castle from top to bottom for the ghost of Lady Augustine - the spirit of a woman who was imprisoned for witchcraft, and who’d been terrorizing the Renaissance fair. Wouldn’t you believe that included the attic?

“So,” Safiya said as she entered the attic with Matt and Rosanna, “what do you guys make of this?”

Matt scratched his chin. “In my professional opinion… this is an attic.”

Rosanna nodded. “Definitely very attic-ish.”

If “attic-ish” was a word, it would probably be a proper adjective for this place. As opposed to the pretty-looking interior of the rest of the Castle Augustine, the attic looked older and spookier. The entire room was made entirely of wood, like any other attic would be. There were several stacks of boxes full of old stuff. Props from the fair were being stashed in there, casting all kinds of eerie-looking shadows. Cobwebs lined every corner in sight, and Safiya was almost certain that someone would wind up walking right into one of them.

Rosanna shuddered. “This place is creepy...”

“I know,” Matt agreed. “The only thing missing is a big, ominous shadow.”

“Well, thanks, guys,” Safiya joked. “Now I’m thinking about shadows popping up out of nowhere.”

The three of them laughed a bit, but it was more of a nervous laugh.

“Alright,” Safiya said. “Let’s get looking.”

The three of them set out, trying not to wander too far from each other. Safiya pulled her phone out of her pocket, turned the flashlight on, and started scanning the room. As down as she was to be solving another mystery on top of being at a Renaissance fair, this place was starting to spook her out a bit. Fortunately, it probably wouldn’t be that bad. Safiya was usually alright with being in creepy places like this. It was never too scary unless the monster, ghost, or whatever it was they were usually hunting showed up, and right now, Lady Augustine was nowhere to be seen. As long as the three of them were the only ones up there, they’d be okay.

For right now, it was just an attic. Just an attic full of junk that Safiya and her friends were looking through. Nothing to be scared of, right?

She ended up searching a desk with Rosanna. There was nothing on the surface, so Safiya decided to check the drawer to see if anything was hiding inside. A musty cloud of dust released itself from the drawer, getting in their faces. Rosanna was small enough to get caught in most of the fray, and she coughed and shook her head.

“Oh, shoot! Sorry, Ro,” Safiya apologized.

“That’s okay,” Rosanna replied as she shone her light into the drawer. “Hey, what’s that?”

Rosanna reached in and picked it up, and Safiya saw that it was a pamphlet for the fair. She leaned in to inspect the cover, and noticed something odd about it.

“This was printed five years ago,” Safiya noted. “And it’s totally clean - no dust on it.”

Rosanna knitted her eyebrows. “Why wouldn’t they have just thrown it away by now?”   
“Beats me.”

“Hey, guys,” Matt called them over from somewhere. “Come look at this.”

The girls followed his voice to see him standing in front of an old wardrobe. It was chock full of old Renaissance era costumes. Squire suits, bell-sleeve dresses, and funny looking hats and shoes filled every inch of the wardrobe. Safiya recognized one of the costumes as the goofy-looking suit they saw someone wearing as he was playing the lute.

“This must be where they keep all the costumes,” Safiya figured.

Rosanna pointed her flashlight around the clothes. “You guys see anything that points to Lady Augustine?”

Matt reached inside, shoving a few outfits out of the way. “I think so. Check this out.”

He pulled out the very same dress that they’d first seen Lady Augustine wearing when she made her grand entrance a few hours prior. At least, it  _ looked _ like the same dress. It was crimson and floor length with a gold trim, like the ghost’s dress. It had the same the same ruffled cuffs on the ends of the sleeves that were the same color as the trim. But the difference was that the ghost’s dress was worn and torn at the bottom of the skirt. The dress Matt found looked completely untouched.

That was a little strange. Shouldn’t that dress be gone if it were just a person in a costume? Or at the very least, busted up like the ghost’s dress? If the dress was here, then what was the ghost wearing?

Rosanna must have been thinking the same thing. “That’s weird,” she said. “Why isn’t the dress all busted up?”

“Maybe because Lady Augustine was already wearing the real dress?” Safiya wondered aloud. Maybe they really  _ were  _ dealing with a ghost.

Matt didn’t seem so sure about that. “Or it could just be another dress. We probably shouldn’t make any decisions just yet.”

That was the difference between Safiya and Matt. Safiya was usually pretty sensible, but she often went with her gut when it came to these kinds of mysteries. When something she couldn’t immediately explain happened, her gut would sometimes be saying something like,  _ Yep, it’s ghosts. Definitely ghosts. _ Matt on the other hand was more skeptical. He needed hard evidence before he made up his mind about anything.

“It could be a clue either way,” Safiya noted. They’d probably have to keep it in mind, just in case.

Rosanna suddenly lit up. “Oh! Speaking of clues, look what Saf and I found, Matt!” She held up the pamphlet the two of them had found.

“Ooh!” Matt gasped. “Good find, guys! What does it say?”

Matt and Rosanna held the pamphlet open while Safiya shone her flashlight on it. Along with information about the fair for that particular year, they found a little section about ghost sightings in the area. According to the pamphlet, residents had reported seeing a ghost that looked like Lady Augustine as recently as the year before the pamphlet was printed. In fact, the artist’s portrayal provided looked very similar to the ghost they’d seen earlier.

“Huh…” Matt muttered. “I’ll admit, that’s kinda weird.”

Rosanna’s eyes widened. “What if we really  _ are  _ dealing with a ghost?!” she fretted.

Normally, Safiya would start to agree, but something didn’t seem right.

“There’s still something I don’t understand,” Safiya told them.

“What is it?” Matt asked.

“There was a big dust explosion when Ro and I first found that thing, but the pamphlet itself is perfectly clean. I feel like that can only mean someone used it recently.”

Rosanna nodded thoughtfully. “So, the question I have is, what would they need with a five-year-old pamphlet?”

Safiya thought about that. “Maybe they were looking for a specific something in there?” She gestured towards the picture of Lady Augustine.

Matt reached over to hang the costume back up, when an arm reached out of the wardrobe and took it for him. “Oh, thanks!” he chirped.

“ _Welcome…_ ” a woman’s raspy voice said from inside the wardrobe.

With that, the three of them started off to search some more. That sure was nice of that hand to hang the dress back up for-

Wait, _ what?! _

The trio whirled back around as they realized what had happened. To their horror, the ghost of Lady Augustine had been hiding behind the clothes. She leaped out at them, letting out a terrifying shriek.

Okay!  _ Now _ Safiya was scared!

The three of them screamed as she started towards them. Luckily, they had a few things they could use at their disposal. Matt scooped up a big bucket, and slammed it over her head. Safiya then shoved the ghost back inside the wardrobe while Rosanna held the doors open, and the little detective slammed them shut. It would probably be enough to buy them a few seconds, but they had to get out of there!

The three of them dashed out of the attic and down the hall as fast as their legs could carry them. Safiya caught a glance behind them, and saw that Lady Augustine was giving chase.

“Hurry, guys!” Safiya warned her friends. “She’s coming back!”

Matt cried out, “I just wanted to see some Renaissance history!”

“Wait a second!” Rosanna exclaimed. “Matt, I thought you said there wasn’t a ghost!”

“That doesn’t mean I’m not scared of her!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, I'd really love to see a season set in the Renaissance


End file.
